Barracos de família
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: A família Bauglir e a família Curufinwë vão se unir através de um casamento entre seus filhos. Conseguirão antigos inimigos ficar sem brigar? Slash Mairon/Melkor e outros casais no decorrer da história.
1. Chapter 1

I

\- Não!

\- Mas por que não, papai?

\- Não é óbvio? Minha filha, namorando a um elda!

\- Mas ele é boa pessoa!

\- Boa pessoa! Invade a minha fortaleza, tenta me roubar a _silmaril_ e é boa pessoa!

\- Papai, já faz tanto tempo que ele fez isso! As pessoas mudam... você também está aqui em Valinor, depois de tudo!

\- Não, não e não. Ele é um elda!

\- Até que o senhor sentou pra conversar com o pai dele sobre casamento e etc...

\- Conversar é uma coisa. Namorar, ter relações mais íntimas, é totalmente diferente!

Mairen olhou o pai com cara feia e ficou alguns segundos sem nada responder. Em seguida, porém, passou a dizer, como numa última tentativa de se fazer entender:

\- Ao relacionamento de Moriel e Lossiel não se opõe!

\- Ah, minha filha... Lossiel é diferente! Primeiro que ela não é elda. É uma maia de primeira grandeza! Segundo que ela colocou prumo no seu irmão! Veja como ele era amuado, sem um objetivo na vida... agora ele está bem melhor! Tudo isso foi ela quem foi dando ânimo e sentido na vida dele. Sem contar que eu já disse a ele várias vezes: se perder essa, não arruma outra assim! Pra aguentar o que ela aguenta dele, coitada... mas até que conseguem se entender.

\- Maedhros também é boa pessoa...

\- É um elda vagabundo! Não e ponto final!

Melkor franziu o cenho e Mairen viu que não ia tirar nada dali. Então bufou e foi embora. O vala continuou com a cara fechada, até a hora em que Mairon chegou.

\- Melkor, se continuar assim, ela vai se rebelar e vai acabar se encontrando às escondidas com ele!

\- Pois que vá!

\- E se ela resolver fugir com ele?

\- Que fuja! E que nunca mais volte a esta casa se assim o fizer!

Ainda com o cenho fechado, Melkor se retirou da companhia do consorte. O maia balançou a cabeça. Por alguma razão, ele sabia o que era viver uma paixão proibida... não fora ele um dia um ferreiro de Valinor apaixonado pelo que fora um dia o Sinistro Inimigo do Mundo? E agora estava ali, casado com ele, porém o que não precisara passar para assumir aquele amor!

\- Melkor, você não entende... você não entende do que alguém proibido de amar é capaz de fazer!

Sim, porque para Melkor fora fácil. Para ele fora só amar a Mairon, o qual já estava ali em sua fortaleza e já dera inúmeras provas de amor. Mas e Mairon? Tivera de fugir de casa, de fazer as coisas às escondidas, ser espião, isso pra nem saber se ia ser correspondido.

Balançou a cabeça e se recolheu, já sabendo que Mairen não ia deixar as coisas morrerem ali. E aquele pressentimento não o enganava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Grávida?!

A moça apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem ousar responder diretamente. Melkor continuou a vociferar, indignado:

\- É dele?!

\- Sim.

\- Mas o que foi que eu te falei sobre não querer que namorasse aquele imbecil?!

\- Falou sobre namorar, mas não sobre fazer "aquilo"...

\- Gnnnn, não brinque comigo, mocinha! Vamos agora mesmo até a casa desse elda atrevido!

\- Mas papai-

\- Nada de "mas"! Não foi você quem quis assim? Pois que aguente as consequências!

Mairon viu o marido tomar a mão da filha, a qual se encontrava atônita, e levá-la para a casa de Fëanor, na qual o tal de Maedhros residia. Rolou os olhos outra vez, sabendo que não ia dar em boa coisa.

\- Eu havia dito que não adiantava proibir...

Meren estava ali perto e replicou:

\- Parece que Mairen e Maedhros seguiram o seu exemplo, não?

Mairon não sabia se a alegação do filho se referia ao fato de Mairen ter feito sexo com o consorte (pois ele e Melkor faziam bastante sexo, de fato) ou porque ambos estavam a viver um amor proibido. Fosse qual fosse a alternativa, a alegação de Meren estava correta.

\- Seguiram, meu filho. Mas seu pai nunca entenderá isso...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já na casa dos Curufinwë, Melkor se precipitou até a porta e batia na mesma com força. Ninguém atendia, já sabendo se tratar do pai de Mairen. Chegou um momento, porém, que não houve opção senão abrir, uma vez que caso fizessem o contrário, Melkor seria bem capaz de arrombar a porta.

Fëanor abriu a mesma e se colocou na frente do vala.

\- O que é que você quer, batendo assim na porta da minha casa?! Pensei que os momentos de luta já haviam ficado para trás!

\- E como poderiam ficar, se seu filho engravidou a minha filha?!

\- Ern... como é isso?!

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu: Maedhros engravidou a minha filha!

"Mas justo a filha do Melkor", pensou Fëanor. "Tanta mulher por aí, e ele tinha de justamente ficar perpetuando rixas antigas dessa forma!"

O vala negro continuou com a verborragia:

\- Pois eu pensava que aqui em Valinor as pessoas tinham o hábito de deixar o sexo pra depois do casamento! Quando foi que os hábitos mudaram por aqui?

O elda fez uma expressão de surpresa.

\- Não seja hipócrita, Melkor! Você e Mairon foram amantes por anos a fio antes de enfim se casarem! Isso sem contar os amantes que teve antes dele, que todo mundo sabia e comentava!

O vala engoliu em seco, mas logo arrumou uma resposta:

\- Ora, quando Mairon engravidou eu casei! Não casei? Pois então, não fiquei largando filha dos outros grávida por aí! E seu filho, que nem tomou conhecimento da gravidez dela?!

\- Ah, então o problema não é quando faz o sexo, mas se engravida ou não?

\- Pois sim! Minha filha agora vai ficar aqui, com uma criança que não é nem elda nem ainu, a criança sem pai sem nada?!

\- Se é esse o caso, vou chamar o Maedhros.

Fëanor foi pra dentro de casa e chamou ao filho afinal:

\- Maedhros, o Melkor e a filha dele, a Mairen, estão aí na porta.

O elda ruivo se pôs branco que nem papel na hora.

\- Eles... estão?

\- Sim, e dizem que ela está esperando um filho seu.

\- U-um filho?!

\- Sim. Veja lá, você já é adulto, deve resolver seus problemas por si só. Vá lá falar com eles!

Sem opção e ainda se sentindo atordoado, Maedhros vai até a porta de casa e vê ambos, pai e filha, a lhe esperar. Assim que o vê, Mairen se lança em seus braços.

\- Nelyo, meu pai vai nos matar!

\- Matar...?

Melkor toma a palavra, um semblante bastante sinistro tomando conta de seu rosto.

\- Escuta aqui, seu filho de uma puta: se pensa que vai engravidar a minha filha, largar ela com a criança por aí e que fica por isso mesmo, está muito enganado!

\- Que quer de mim, senhor?

\- Quero que assuma a criança, ora!

Mairen se lamentou, chorosa:

\- Nelyo, ele diz que se você não casar comigo, ele não sabe o que faz!

Melkor retomou a palavra:

\- Um elda vagabundo desses! Eu disse que não prestava, pois se prestasse já teria pedido a sua mão há muito tempo!

\- Pedir a mão? Ora, como eu ia fazer isso, se o senhor se opunha?

\- Papai, vai continuar se opondo mesmo comigo grávida?

\- Ora! E esse inútil lá vai querer casar com você? Ele quer é fazer filho na filha dos outros e sair andando! Ah, mas isso não fica assim... ouviu seu elda enxerido?! Dessa vez você perde as duas mãos e também o...

\- Eu caso.

\- E também vai ficar na minha masmorra mais funda! Quer dizer, não tenho mais masmorra em Valinor. Mas a gente improvisa uma de última hora!

\- Papai, ele disse que casa!

\- E vou arrancar seus dedos e- peraí, ele casa?

\- Caso.

\- Não vai oferecer resistência?

\- Se meu sogro assim me aprova, eu caso.

\- Nenhumazinha?

\- Não. Podem marcar a data.

Melkor ficou com cara de tacho, sem saber o que dizer, pois se o elda casava, ele não tinha mais motivos para puni-lo. Ao ver que o namorado não se opunha ao casamento, Mairen pulou nos braços dele outra vez, então de alegria.

\- Nelyo, eu não acredito! Finalmente nos resolvemos! Papai, papai, já sei! Podemos aproveitar e fazer uma cerimônia só no mesmo dia: a de Moriel com Lossiel e a minha com Maedhros! Que acha?

\- Ahn... pode ser.

\- Isso! Vamos casar! Mas agora que a relação ficou realmente séria, ele vai frequentar a nossa casa, não vai?

\- Esse elda... na minha casa?!

\- Papai, ele é seu futuro genro! Tem que frequentar a nossa casa! É isso, vamos tomar um chá lá em casa agora!

Fëanor ouviu os gritos de felicidade de Mairen e foi ver no que aquilo tinha dado.

\- Então? Se resolveram.

Sem mais nada a dizer, Melkor simplesmente declarou, ainda com cara de tacho:

\- Seu filho e minha filha vão casar.

\- Ah, sim? Está vendo, mais uma vez nossos caminhos se unem, Morgoth.

\- Eeeeeeei, Morgoth não!

\- OK, Melkor, que seja!

Sendo assim, nada mais restou ao vala do que aceitar que o elda ruivo seria o mais novo membro de sua família - junto com o bebê que já estava a caminho.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Geeeente, que bagunça! O Melkinho achando que ia conseguir punir o Maedhros, mas nem deu! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! OK Melkor, sem matanças por enquanto... sua era de torturas já acabou!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas, em breve continuo!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Chegando em casa, o clima permaneceu o mesmo. Mairen saltitando de felicidade e Melkor ainda com cara de tacho. Para Maedhros tudo era ainda muito novo, sem contar que ainda se encontrava apreensivo por saber que Melkor não o aprovava plenamente. Ao chegar, se deparou com Moriel e Mairon - Meren estava fumando lá fora, uma vez que Mairon não gostava da fumaça dentro de casa.

Não deixou de reparar na incrível beleza do maia consorte de Melkor - ninguém nunca deixava. Ele era simplesmente um dos seres mais lindos de toda Arda, perdendo provavelmente somente para Melkor e talvez para Moriel, o filho mais velho, o qual puxara a essência de Melkor a si.

Sempre sendo um excelente anfitrião, Mairon fez com que o então futuro genro se sentasse e ficasse à vontade, mas Melkor continuava com cara de tacho. Enquanto Mairen saltitava pela casa e fazia guirlandas de flores para colocar nas portas e varandas, Mairon discretamente chamou ao vala num canto e perguntou:

\- E então?

\- Ele aceitou casar.

\- Então por que essa cara?

\- Justamente por isso. Nem tive motivo pra massacrar essa porcaria de elda e ainda tive de trazê-lo pra tomar chazinho aqui!

\- Ah, Melkor... eles se amam, não acha que será melhor assim?

\- Sim, ainda mais com ela grávida dele. Mas... o meu lado impulsivo...! Minha filha com um elda, Mairon!

\- Deixa. Agora já foi.

Sabendo que o marido ia ficar chateado com a situação, Mairon tomou-o pela mão e o levou pra dar uma voltinha. Mas a "cara de tacho" não saiu mesmo assim. Pensou em levá-lo pra casa que Lossiel e Moriel estavam preparando pra morar em breve, mas o Vala somente fez comparações entre ela e o elda.

\- Você sim que é nora! Uma dama, uma mulher tão fina... já aquele lá...

\- Desculpe perguntar, senhor Melkor... mas quem é "aquele lá"?

\- O pai do filho da Mairen!

\- Mairen também está esperando um filho?

\- Está. Metade elda e metade ainu! Me diga, Lossiel, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Ah, não responda. Eu sei que fiz muita bobagem, mas assim também é demais...

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Curufinwë, a fofoca rolava solta.

\- Será que o Maedhros sai vivo de lá? - opinou Nerdanel.

\- Sei lá. Também, quem mandou ele se envolver com a filha do Melkor?! - respondeu Fëanor.

\- No coração a gente não manda...

\- Por falar nisso, e aquele tal de Sauron? Como que aguenta o Melkor?

\- Talvez da mesma forma que eu te aguento...

\- EI!

\- É verdade, você não é fácil.

\- Mas o Melkor é pior! Eu hein, como que pode, se apaixonar por um cara tão bruto...

\- Dizem que Sauron é viciado em fogo negro e isso é o que faz a relação deles perdurar.

\- Deve ser. Mas caramba, que preço alto pra ter fogo negro!

\- Eles me parecem ser muito felizes...

\- Cada um com a sua definição de felicidade! Tem gosto pra tudo!

Mas o "tal do Melkor" não conseguia sossegar. Após chegar em casa no final do dia, encontrou-a somente com Moriel dentro - Mairen fora passear com Maedhros e Meren fora discutir fumo com Olórin e Curumo.

\- Cadê a porcaria do elda?

\- Saiu com a Mairen.

\- Hunf... essa loucura está mesmo acontecendo!

\- Está, meu pai. Eu também não gosto de eldar...

Sem mais nada a dizer, Melkor simplesmente se recolheu para seus aposentos e foi se deitar mais cedo. Moriel ficou sozinho com Mairon a partir de então.

\- Meu filho, fomos hoje ver a Lossiel e a futura casinha de vocês. Ela é bastante caprichosa, faz muitas coisas boas.

\- Meu pai, pensei que nunca ia dizer isso. Mas... por que não tenta reanimar a Melkor... "daquele jeito"?

\- Ah, meu filho... já tentei! No caminho até a casa de Lossiel, mas ele nem quer...

\- Melkor não quer?!

\- Não. Me surpreendeu muito também. Acho que ele está em crise.

\- Crise?

\- Sim. Os filhos casando, tendo filhos, ele sendo avô... ele se sente "envelhecendo".

\- Mas... mas... ainur não envelhecem!

\- Não envelhecem fisicamente, meu bem. Mas ele vendo essas coisas, pensa que está passando por um ciclo na vida. E a crise acaba sendo a mesma que é pros humanos nesse período. Dizem que é uma tal de "síndrome do ninho vazio". Com você ele nem ficou tanto assim, mas Mairen é o xodó dele... e ela é mais alegre, sabe como é...

\- Oh meu pai, e agora? Isso parece pior do que quando o prenderam no Vazio...

\- De certa forma o é, meu filho. Mas tudo bem, ele vai superar mais essa.

De repente, Melkor sai dos aposentos com uma ideia repentina em mente.

\- Já sei, Mairon!

\- "Já sabe" o que? Está pensando em torturar o Maedhros? Não, meu bem, melhor não. Estamos em Valinor agora, esqueceu?

\- Não é disso que eu falo! E se você engravidar de um quarto filho? Assim a sua barriga e a de Lossiel vão crescer juntas! Vai ser tão especial!

Mairon virou os olhos.

\- Melkor, três filhos já estão de bom tamanho!

Na mesma hora o vala ficou amuado e se recolheu de volta aos seus aposentos, sem mais dizer palavra. Na mesma hora Mairon se arrependeu, mas pensou que não podia ter mais um filho somente para suprir a um capricho do consorte.

\- Eu não disse, Moriel? Ele está em crise. Acha que ao ter mais um filho, vai se provar "macho", essas coisas. E repare que ele falou no fato de a barriga de Lossiel crescer, e não a barriga de Mairen. Ele deixou a gravidez híbrida da sua irmã de fora de propósito. Ah, como as coisas são complicadas...

\- Bem, eu vou ver Lossiel. Ainda bem que ela é aceita por Melkor, ao contrário do elda...

\- Certamente ele vai ficar fazendo comparações bizarras entre ela e o elda, somente pra alfinetá-lo ou pra se sentir melhor. Mas vá lá, meu bem. Vá lá, sua noiva o espera.

Com uma reverência - Moriel sempre era muito reverente, especialmente com Mairon, o pai que ele mais admirava desde sempre - o filho mais velho dos Bauglir se retira. Ao se ver sozinho na sala, Mairon decide ir aos aposentos fazer companhia ao marido - o qual, apesar de ser portador de "fána" e não precisar dormir, dormia a sono solto. Talvez para escapar daquela realidade que tanto o incomodava...

De repente, assim que se deitou na cama, Mairon sentiu os braços do parceiro o apertarem com força. Em seguida, a voz dele, ensonada, proferiu a seguinte frase, ainda num estado de semi-consciência:

\- Hun... Mairon... casa comigo?

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Rssssss, o negócio tá esquentando! Será que o Sauron vai engravidar de novo? Será que vai virar Saurita outra vez só pra agradar o Melkinho? Capítulo que vem tem lemon, eles vão tentar se distrair fazendo o que fazem de melhor!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

\- Melkor... está dormindo?!

\- Hã?

\- Já nos casamos há pelo menos uns dez mil anos!

\- Ahn... verdade! Pois é, Mairon... acho que minha cabeça está voltando pra quando você estava esperando o Moriel...

\- Sua cabeça não está boa.

\- Hun... Mairon... e que tal se a gente tentar se distrair fazendo "aquilo"?

\- Mais cedo não quis... e agora quer?

\- E você já me viu sem querer por muito tempo?

Mairon sorriu e em seguida eles apenas se beijaram, primeiro de maneira suave e depois loucamente, de forma intensa, como geralmente faziam. Para deixar a Melkor ainda mais atiçado, Mairon tomou a sua forma feminina - a qual não era menos bela do que a forma masculina, porém era mais sensual e sinuosa.

\- Oooh, Mairon, como você é gostosa...!

\- Melkor... vamos hoje fazer algo diferente?

\- O que, meu bem?

\- Vamos ficar ambos de mulher hoje...

\- Ambos? Ficaremos "ambas"?

\- Sim... vamos?

O vala sorriu, e em seguida se transformou também em mulher. Antes de começarem as "vias de fato", ambas se olharam em um espelho o qual se encontrava no quarto.

\- Veja, Mairon... oh, veja, a gente é tão gostosa... a gente de mulher fica com um peitão, uma cinturinha... olha!

Já bastante animada, Mairon fêmea passou as mãos pelos peitos de Melkor fêmea e depois pelos seus quadris, comendo-a com os olhos. Não demorou muito para que ambas começassem a se beijar e a se abraçar loucamente, as mãos bobas rolando soltas, as bocas devorando os corpos uma da outra. Até que as xanas se colocaram uma em contato com outra, tentando obter prazer a partir daí. Após algum tempo assim, os dedos ávidos de uma e de outra buscaram os órgãos do prazer e começaram a se masturbar mutuamente, ora massageando o clitóris, ora penetrando uma a outra com o dedo.

\- Mairon...

\- Hun...

\- Meu bem, não acha que vai ficar meio chato fazer isso sem pau?

\- Vou te mostrar que não precisa de pau...

Sendo assim, Mairon deitou a Melkor na cama e chupou seus peitos, depois lambeu o umbigo dela e enfim as coxas, pra depois lamber o grelo dela com prazer. O vala em forma feminina gemeu de prazer, corcovando as costas e roçando o grelo na língua da outra. Depois, sem aviso, Mairon sentou no rosto dela a fim de que Melkor a lambesse e chupasse, o que ela fez de forma ardorosa. Depois, a maia foi até o grelo da amante e a chupou também, fazendo ambas assim um "sessenta e nove". Ambas ficaram assim se chupando até gozarem gostoso uma na boca da outra. Após isso, Mairon voltou para a posição inicial e deitou-se sobre o corpo de Melkor, seus peitos roçando nos dela, a respiração ainda ofegante pelo prazer que houvera entre elas.

\- Melkor...

\- Oh Mairon, como você faz gostoso... seja de homem, seja de mulher...!

\- Acho que mudei de ideia.

\- Como assim?

\- Acho que quero pau entre nós de novo...

E antes que Melkor pudesse reagir ou mesmo entender, Mairon tomou novamente a sua forma masculina. Estava ainda suado pelo ato sexual anterior, os lábios vermelhos de ter lambido a xota da outra e... o pau já duro, pronto pra entrar nela.

Os olhos de Melkor se arregalaram.

\- Mairon, como isso é grande!

\- Você também é bem grande, sabia?

\- Hun... toma cuidado com isso!

Encaixando-se no meio das pernas da consorte, já com o pau na boquinha da xana dela, Mairon sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Você quer me receber em você, Melkor?

\- Hun... Mairon, você está tão duro! Sabe que não estou muito acostumado a ser penetrado, mas estou tão excitada que não vou querer para-AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Quando deu por si, Mairon estava todo enfiado em si, até a base do pau. O maia não tivera paciência afinal; estava afoito.

\- Mairon, eu disse que não estava acostumado a levar rola!

O maia sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Não se preocupe, eu também não estava quando te conheci.

Em seguida, passou a penetrá-la, primeiro devagar, depois com mais intensidade. Logo, Melkor parou de se sentir incomodado com "levar rola" e a rebolar junto com ele.

\- Mete gostoso... sendo homem ou mulher!

\- Você é tão apertadinha...!

\- Só você me fazer gostar de ser fodida!

O maia continuou metendo, roçando a pélvis no clitóris da consorte e passou a mão nos peitos dela, ambos se deliciando loucamente naquele sexo luxuriante, até que Melkor gozou mais uma vez, apertando o pau dele com as deliciosas contrações de prazer.

\- Ah...!

\- Melkor... agora você já se acostumou a levar rola?

\- Não só acostumei, como adorei!

O vala em forma feminina apertou os quadris do consorte com as pernas, mal se dando conta de que ele não havia voltado a se mover - mesmo ainda não tendo gozado.

\- Hun... Mairon... o que foi?

\- Acho que quero ultrapassar a última barreira que há entre nós.

Após ter dito isto, Mairon saiu de dentro dela, a virou na cama de bruços e então passou os dedos pelas nádegas dela, até chegar... na "portinha de trás".

\- Mairon!

A "portinha" de Melkor se encolheu de medo e, logo em seguida, pelo susto, tomou novamente a forma masculina. Mairon sorriu, já deitando em cima dele, beijando a seus ombros e acariciando a seu torso ainda suado pelo anterior ato sexual. Em seguida, suas mãos foram até o membro dele, masturbando-o até ele ficar duro novamente.

\- Mairon, vai doer!

\- Não vai, eu prometo!

Sorrindo, o maia levantou e tomou de um óleo lubrificante o qual costumavam usar para lubrificar a si mesmo - uma vez que Mairon usualmente era o passivo. Passou um pouco do óleo nas mãos e depois passou nas nádegas do parceiro, depois com os dedos por fora da "cavidade" dele.

Com uma mão, Mairon voltou a masturbá-lo e com a outra penetrou-o com o dedo, tocando-o na próstata e fazendo com que assim ele tivesse prazer.

\- Mairon...!

\- Se gostou pela frente, vai gostar por trás também!

Então o maia passou o óleo em seu membro e em seguida colocou a cabecinha nele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Anda... deixa eu fazer...

Melkor estava excitado e não queria parar, mas pensava também que o maia não ia abrir mão de fazer dessa forma. Então, acabou aceitando.

\- Tá bom, vai! Mas tome cuidado comigo, hein...

\- Pode deixar! - disse Mairon sorrindo. Em seguida, colocou o membro cheio de óleo nele, escorregando devagarzinho lá pra dentro. Quando deu por si, estava todo dentro dele.

\- Melkor, você também é apertado de homem...!

O vala ainda estava de olhos fechados, ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Mas estava. Não estava sendo lá muito agradável, mas quando o membro do parceiro passou a lhe tocar a próstata, ele passou a sentir prazer.

\- Mairon, você mete bem de qualquer jeito, hein!

\- Que bom que está gostando...!

Sem parar de masturbar ao parceiro, o maia permaneceu nessa dança até perceber que o consorte estava perto de gozar. Quando isso se deu, Mairon o surpreendeu e o beijou na boca. No meio do beijo, Melkor gozou em suas mãos e quase em seguida Mairon gozou dentro dele.

\- Hun... Melkor, viu, não foi tão difícil! - sussurrou o maia após se desencaixar dele e deitar a seu lado na cama.

\- É, não foi... mas você também, não sossega até fazermos todas as modalidades existentes de sexo!

Mairon sorriu.

\- Sim, e por isso mesmo você devia pensar que não é tão difícil assim aceitar que a sua filha está prestes a se casar com um elda.

Na mesma hora o semblante de Melkor, que estava relaxado, se fechou e se tornou carregado outra vez.

\- E eu, que até havia esquecido desse elda intrometido!

Com raiva, Melkor virou pro outro lado. E Mairon suspirou, arrependendo-se de ter falado daquilo. O vala já havia até mesmo esquecido do ocorrido - e ele tinha de lembrar!

O principal problema era que no dia seguinte haveria uma nova visita de Maedhros à casa deles. E Mairon temia mais um vexame da parte do consorte - ou até mesmo alguma violência contra o elda... quem poderia saber como o Vala Negro poderia se comportar?

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoooO_

 _Pois é, o Melkinho finalmente cedeu o butico! Rsssss! Tava na hora Melkinho, 10 mil anos de casamento e nada?_

 _Capítulo que vem, o vexame básico do Melkor com o genro._


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Assim que levantou, Melkor tomou um banho e se vestiu - consciente ou inconscientemente - de maneira mais sombria que o comum. Mairon quando o viu até estranhou.

\- Que é isso, Melkor?

\- Ahn... já me vesti pra receber aquele... elda lá! Mas veja bem, meu amor, acho que vou pegar um vinho pra eu beber! Quer dividir comigo?

Vendo o vala tão resoluto em já cedo tomar algo - provavelmente pra escapar da ideia do elda, mas enfim - Mairon não viu muita opção a não ser acompanhá-lo. E lá foram eles beber, porém na prática quem mais bebeu foi Melkor- levando a maior parte da garrafa antes mesmo de Mairon poder tomar mais do que alguns goles.

\- Aí, Mairon! Vou pegar outra garrafa lá na adega...

\- Vai beber demais!

\- Eu sou um vala, oras! Meu "fána" provavelmente vai aguentar tudo, você vai ver!

Logo, lá estavam ambos os ainur bebendo outra vez - ou melhor, Melkor bebendo e Mairon olhando - e Meren entrou na sala. Quando viu aquilo, balançou a cabeça e disse:

\- Depois reclamam que eu fumo demais...

E saiu do recinto. Mairon obviamente reparou e falou com o consorte.

\- Melkor, que loucura! Como que eu vou ter força moral pra falar dos cachimbos do Meren depois de você beber desse jeito?

Já meio tonto, fosse pela raiva do elda fosse por qualquer outra razão, Melkor replicou da seguinte maneira:

\- Ah, a casa é minha, quem manda aqui sou eu! Ele se quiser que se mude pra outro lugar!

Nada restou ao maia senão balançar a cabeça diante das declarações do consorte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Algumas horas após isso, Maedhros chegou à casa dos sogros. Como sabia que o vala tinha certo receio em relação a si, ele se vestiu modestamente e decidiu se comportar de maneira educada e sóbria. Porém, assim que viu a Melkor reparou que o ambiente estava tudo, menos sóbrio.

Àquela altura, o vala negro já estava bastante alterado, rindo um sorriso frouxo e bebendo ainda da mesma taça que começara mais cedo.

\- Ei, Mairon! O elda já chegou, olha aí!

Mairon, mais uma vez, somente balançou a cabeça. Algum tempo depois, chegaram Moriel e Lossiel, Meren (sem o cachimbo, temporariamente), Mairen e Maedhros, e é claro o casal de ainur - Melkor e Mairon.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, porém Melkor já meio "alto" extravasou seus pensamentos e começou a falar:

\- Todo mundo quieto hoje? Vamos, vamos, alguém precisa agitar isso daqui! E aí Lossiel, como anda esse bebê?

Sorrindo de maneira tímida, ela disse afinal:

\- Creio que está bem... ainda é pequenininho, não reage muito, mas não creio haver problemas...

\- Ah, claro que não! Ele tem uma boa mãezinha, não é mesmo?

Não era segredo a ninguém que Lossiel, ao contrário do elda, era uma nora bem aceita e até mesmo louvada por Melkor. Por isso todos já esperavam os elogios. No entanto, logo começou a falar bobagem:

\- Moriel, ouvi falar aí que vocês só fizeram sexo duas vezes no último ano. Sério mesmo? E foi em uma delas que Lossiel engravidou? Oh, Moriel! Duas vezes não me preenchem nem numa noite!

Mairon olhou com reprovação para o consorte, mas ele não parecia estar constrangido ou intimidado por isso.

Moriel simplesmente deu de ombros e Lossiel sorriu timidamente outra vez. Enquanto o vala continuou:

\- Ehn, Moriel! Qual o seu problema? A moça é bonita, a moça é legal... transa com ela de vez em quando! Não deve ser tão difícil! Senão ela te deixa, já te falei! Ao passo que Mairon e eu... né, Mairon? Ontem a gente até fez umas coisas novas... tipo, sabia que ele me comeu ontem?

A essa altura do campeonato, todos estavam de olhos arregalados - até Maedhros que tentava disfarçar. Mairon sabiamente pegou o marido e o levou até a adega, não sem ele sair resmungando:

\- Ei, Mairon, espera aí! Deixa eu ficar lá!

Por algum tempo, os remanescentes ficaram sentados na mesa se olhando, mas logo Mairon trouxe alguns petiscos para que comessem - mesmo que a maioria fosse ainu e não precisasse comer, podiam fazê-lo para se distrair caso quisessem - sorriu amarelo mais uma vez e saiu de cena para provavelmente cuidar de um Melkor ainda bêbado que provavelmente deveria estar em algum lugar dentro da residência.

Após comerem mais um pouco, eles repararam que Melkor demorou pra voltar, assim como Mairon. Quando o vala voltou, acompanhado do consorte, estava um pouco mais sóbrio, mas enfim.

Beliscou um pouco da comida que havia na mesa mas não ficou muito tempo em silêncio. Até abrir a boca:

\- Ei elda, venha cá. Já que já comeu a minha filha e tal, por que você não ensina pro Moriel que ele tem que comer a namorada dele de vez em quando?

Já sem paciência, Mairon tirou a Melkor da sala novamente - ao que ele saiu resmungando ("Mas eu não fiz nada de errado! Se eu interajo com o elda tenho problema, se rechaço tenho problema? Faz favor!"), enquanto todos na sala se olharam com sorriso amarelo outra vez. Meren foi o primeiro a sair da sala.

\- Vou fumar lá fora.

Não demorou muito para que Moriel também pensasse em partir com Lossiel. Só sobraram Mairen e Maedhros na sala, quando... de repente, ouviram Melkor, com a voz ainda meio engrolada, falar a Mairon:

\- Aí, Mairon, aquilo de ontem foi uma exceção! Hoje você volta a ser a minha puta, está me ouvindo?

Mairen, exasperada, tomou da mão do namorado e saiu porta afora também, deixando os pais "enfim sós". Apenas quando chegaram na residência dos Curufinwë (ou seja, a casa de Fëanor e de sua família) foi que a maia enfim conseguiu dizer algo.

\- Não ligue pro meu pai. Ele... ainda está se acostumando com a ideia de eu me relacionar com um elda.

\- Está tudo bem. É melhor agora do que na época em que ele me mantinha numa masmorra, não?

Mairen sorriu de leve, mas em seguida sua expressão se tornou carregada.

\- Bem, mas naquela época ele era o Morgoth Bauglir. Ele era o sinistro inimigo do mundo. Hoje ele está reabilitado em Valinor - ao menos em teoria. Qual a dificuldade de papai de se comportar de maneira decente na frente de seus parentes?

\- Está tudo bem. É a natureza dele e eu compreendo.

\- Ainda bem que compreende!

Sorrindo, ambos ensaiaram a um breve beijo na boca, mas antes que tal carícia pudesse se aprofundar, Fëanor foi à porta e os interpelou.

\- Ora ora, então meu filho saiu vivo mais uma vez da casa dos Bauglir.

Mairen o reverenciou, um tanto quanto envergonhada ainda.

\- Senhor Fëanor, eu jamais deixaria que algum mal acontecesse a Maedhros em minha casa.

\- Está tudo bem, filha! Creio que seu pai hoje em dia deve estar um pouco melhor. Mas então, não gostaria de entrar para conversar um pouco com seus futuros cunhados e com sua futura sogra? Eu prometo, nenhum de nós morde - embora pareça de vez em quando...

Mairen sorriu e aceitou o convite de bom grado. O que ela não sabia era que a conversa na casa dos Curufinwë poderia tomar um rumo ainda mais perigoso que em sua própria casa...

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Então, né... não podia ser muito diferente o encontro com o sogrão! Rsssss! Só falando besteira o tempo todo! Quanto vinho será necessário para embebedar a um vala do porte de Melkor?_

 _No próximo capítulo, vamos ver como Mairen se sai com os noldor._


	5. Chapter 5

V

Enquanto Mairen se via às voltas com a apresentação que precisaria fazer a Fëanor e ao resto da família, Moriel foi até a casa de seus pais e de repente viu a Mairon consolando a um Melkor ainda sob os efeitos da ressaca. O vala negro se encontrava com a cabeça encostada no colo do consorte, ainda se lamentando.

\- Minha filha com um elda!

\- Acalme-se, meu amor. Não é tão ruim assim...

\- É péssimo! Acho que nunca vou me acostumar... e ainda mais um noldo! Filho de Fëanor! Oh, Mairon!

\- Com licença...

Moriel, como sempre respeitoso, pediu licença antes de entrar à presença de ambos. Melkor levantou a cabeça do colo de Mairon, olhou ao filho de relance e fez um gesto de desdém.

\- Entre, meu filho. Já não fará mais diferença mesmo!

\- Desculpe, meu pai, mas por que está assim?

\- É a porcaria do elda! Por que sua irmã tinha de fazer isso comigo, hein?

\- Meu pai, ela está bem com ele. Tanto que já até mesmo adentrou a residência dos Curufinwë a fim de se fazer conhecer e-

\- O QUE?! A minha filha na casa daquele crápula?!

"Apenas isso para fazer a Melkor levantar de sua prostração", pensou Moriel sem nada dizer.

Mairon interveio:

\- Meu bem, se ela vai se casar com ele, é bom até que venha a conhecer a casa de seus futuros sogros...

\- Hunf! Se um daqueles eldar idiotas fizerem mal à minha menina, eu volto a ter masmorras mesmo em Valinor! E vou cortar os dedos deles, e vou esmigalhar seus ossos e...

Enquanto o vala negro se debatia nas ideias de tortura, Mairon tomou ao filho mais velho e o levou até um canto para falar discretamente, sem o consorte perceber:

\- Meu filho, por que não vai até a casa dos Curufinwë a fim de acompanhar a sua irmã? Assim pelo menos seu pai sossega mais ao saber que ela está acompanhada do irmão...

\- Eu?! Mas eu não suporto aos eldar, assim como Melkor!

\- Faça isso pela sua irmã e pela sanidade do seu pai, sim?

Sem querer contrariar a Mairon, o qual sempre amara e respeitara mais ainda do que a Melkor, Moriel assentiu e se dirigiu para a casa dos eldar. Ao bater na porta, foi recebido por Nerdanel, a qual não parecia estar com uma cara lá muito boa...

\- Você é o irmão mais velho de Mairen?

Soturno, o filho mais velho dos Bauglir apenas assentiu que "sim" com a cabeça.

\- Ainda bem. Chegou em boa hora.

"Pelo visto, a coisa aqui não anda muito boa", pensou Moriel, mas nada disse. Apenas cumprimentou respeitosamente a elda e entrou logo em seguida.

Lá, na sala de estar, viu a Fëanor, Maedhros, os gêmeos Amrod e Amras e Mairen, a qual não se mostrava intimidada perante tantos eldar, os quais foram inimigos de seu pai um dia, e de maneira ferrenha.

\- Então, minha filha - dizia Fëanor a ela, e Moriel não conseguiu depreender se era de forma sarcástica ou carinhosa - Seu pai continua fascinado por joias?

\- Ah, sim. Mas agora ele somente fica com aquelas que já possuía. Ele não rouba mais!

\- É, porque acho que nunca mais conseguirei criar algo parecido com as silmarili...

\- Não tem problema! Ele nem fala mais nelas!

\- E o Anel do seu outro pai? Ou seria da sua mãe? Mairon ainda fala nele?

\- Também nem liga. Acredite, senhor Fëanor, hoje em dia eles só querem cuidar em paz da família!

\- E o que foi que você viu no meu filho, afinal?

\- Ora, senhor Fëanor... o senhor melhor do que ninguém conhece as qualidades de seu filho!

\- Sim, mas as qualidades a um pai são diferentes do que a uma mulher, pois não?

\- Maedhros não é de se jogar fora. Então por que perguntar o que vi nele?

\- É que ele é justamente um dos antigos inimigos de seu pai... por que se envolver justamente com ele?

Antes mesmo de Mairen poder responder, Moriel entrou na conversa e se apresentou:

\- Com licença.

Mairen se espantou ao ver o irmão chegar, mas Fëanor não deu mostras de se intimidar ou mesmo se surpreender.

\- Olá! Se não me engano você é o irmão de Mairen, não? Sinta-se à vontade em minha residência.

Ainda calado, Moriel tomou assento ao lado da irmã e observou o ambiente a fim de ver o que aconteceria logo em seguida. Amrod e Amras confrontaram o olhar com o dele, enquanto Maedhros parecia fingir que ele não estava na sala. Já Fëanor sorriu, tomou mais um gole de seu hidromel e em seguida retomou a palavra.

\- Como eu ia dizendo... Seu pai e meu filho eram inimigos. Por que se envolver justamente com ele?

\- Maedhros era inimigo de meu pai, não meu. De qualquer maneira, nem mesmo hoje vocês são mais inimigos!

\- É verdade. Mas dentre muitas coisas, não esperava que justamente a filha de Melkor fosse vir a ser minha nora...

Nerdanel se colocou no meio da conversa e os interrompeu.

\- Por que não bebemos mais um pouco de hidromel e falamos sobre a vinda do bebê? Qual a sua preferência, Mairen? Menino ou menina?

\- Ah... não sei. Ainda não parei para pensar nisso.

\- Pois pense! Se não me engano, esta será a primeira criança híbrida de maia e elda desde Lúthien.

\- E a tonta ainda se casou com um humano depois... - deixou escapar Moriel, o qual gostava menos ainda dos edain que dos eldar.

\- Ora, era só o que faltava! - declarou Fëanor - Se meu filho se casasse com uma humana, nem sei o que faria... pobre Thingol!

Moriel interveio mais uma vez:

\- Meu pai também não está contente de minha irmã vir a se casar com um elda e teve de se segurar muito pra não fazer uma bobagem...

Nerdanel, vendo que a coisa ia ficar feia de novo, interrompeu tudo antes que Fëanor pudesse responder.

\- Já escolheram o nome da criança?

Mairen respondeu:

\- Ainda não. Tem alguma ideia, Nelyo?

Maedhros se encontrava no mais absoluto silêncio, sem saber o que refutar. Sentia a tensão no ar e só desejava que aquelas visitas de protocolo acabassem de uma vez. Caso contrário estouraria outra guerra em breve... mas decidiu responder para não passar por mal educado.

\- Não tenho. Creio que deveríamos esperar a gestação se adiantar mais um pouco, sim?

A conversa continuou, com mais hidromel, "farpas" trocadas entre Fëanor e Mairen ou Moriel... e Nerdanel sempre tentando acalmar as coisas. Os gêmeos Amrod e Amras pareciam apenas observar aos maiar caso eles explodissem contra os eldar ali dentro mesmo. Mas felizmente as coisas não passaram de pequenas provocações verbais.

Na hora de ir embora, Mairen se despediu dos Curufinwë e de Maedhros, enquanto Fëanor e Nerdanel deliberavam sobre a visita:

\- Até que não é tão má, para filha do Melkor.

\- Ela de fato não é má. Mas sinto também que não deve ser provocada, caso contrário pode se voltar contra os demais de maneira terrível.

\- Será que Melkor acha mesmo um absurdo a filha dele ficar com um elda?

\- Eu não duvidaria nada. Mas a maioria das pessoas também não acharia uma maravilha se unir à prole de Melkor!

E assim foram deliberando, ao passo em que Mairen seguia o caminho em silêncio ao lado de Moriel. O mesmo teve a coragem de proferir apenas uma frase:

\- Bom, pelo menos o elda não fica falando de sexo à mesa como nosso pai fez!

Mairen sorriu.

\- Sim, e também não estava tão bêbado. Pobre papai! Quando será que vai se aperceber de que os eldar já não precisam mais ser seus inimigos?

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Demorou mas saiu! No próximo capítulo, os preparativos para o casamento - duplo por sinal, de Mairen/Maedhros e Moriel/Lossiel._

 _(Quando "M" nessa parada rsssss!)_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Após a apresentação "formal" das famílias, ambos os casamentos - de Lossiel com Moriel e de Mairen com Maedhros - seriam então colocados em andamento.

Mairen estava louca para se casar de branco, mas Melkor fez uma cara feia.

\- Até parece que é digna de casar de branco!

\- E por que não?!

\- Com uma barriga desse tamanho...

Como já haviam se passado cerca de três meses, a barriga de Mairen estava crescendo pouco a pouco e já se demonstrava levemente.

Com vergonha, instintivamente, a ainu escondeu a barriga com os braços.

\- Papai! Lossiel também está grávida e nem por isso vai deixar de casar de branco!

O vala negro fez um gesto de desdém com a mão.

\- Nela o branco combina. Já em você...

\- Que horror, papai! Parece até gostar mais dela do que de mim, que sou sua filha!

\- É apenas questão de bom senso, minha filha!

\- Bom senso?!

\- Sim. Você é muito mais... espevitada. Lossiel é mais calma, mais centrada. Não é nem por já ter feito sexo. É por não ornar consigo. Seria muito melhor ir com rosa ou amarelo! Sua mãe casou de dourado!

\- Hunf! Não pode mais escolher quais roupas vou usar!

Bufando e batendo pé, a ainu saiu sem olhar pra trás. Mairon, o qual havia acabado de chegar, interveio:

\- Não é bom discutir com ela nesse estado! Ela está grávida, se se aborrecer pode perder a criança!

\- Agora ela sequer me ouve sobre como fazer as coisas!

\- Deixe ela, Melkor. A festa é dela e de Lossiel, deixe-as escolher como se vestir e fazer as coisas.

Sem querer continuar discutindo com o pai, Mairen foi até o encontro de Maedhros e tentou ver como fazer o restante das coisas. Apesar da irritação, acabou por logo se acalmar e foi para a casa dos Curufinwë a fim de conversar com Nerdanel - curiosamente a única mulher da casa - a fim de ela ajudar nos preparativos.

\- Minha sogra - disse Mairen, num ar de respeito - vamos até a casa de Lossiel, minha cunhada, para continuar com os preparativos das festas de casamento?

\- É claro. Vamos!

Curiosamente, Nerdanel não era tão dura com Mairen quanto Fëanor, ou mesmo o próprio Melkor, que era pai dela. Nessem aspecto, as mulheres se uniram para fazer da celebração o melhor que pudessem.

Lossiel estava na casa que seria a futura morada dela e de Moriel. Ela estava com a barriga bastante grande já, pois sua gravidez era anterior à de Mairen. Mas estava bonita, e mesmo com a barriga aparecendo, seria uma noiva muito bonita.

Foi com um sorriso que recebeu à cunhada e à elda.

\- Sejam bem-vindas à minha residência!

As três começaram a deliberar como fariam os vestidos, junto com as aias. Mairen acabou cismando com o vestido branco mesmo e pediu para esconder de Melkor em sua casa, senão certamente o pai ia cismar.

Lossiel concordou, e então elas começaram a fazer os vestidos, bem como ver os detalhes de quem ia entrar primeiro, quem ia entrar depois, como seriam posicionados os noivos, etc. A festa seria no pátio da casa de Manwë, com todos os Valar e principais Ainur e Eldar de Valinor assistindo. Seria uma festa e tanto!

Moriel em seguida chegou e as mulheres esconderam os vestidos correndo!

\- Moriel! - disse Mairen, afobada - Não pode ver o vestido antes do dia do casamento!

O irmão mais velho fez uma cara "blasé" e disse:

\- Qual o problema em ver?

\- Não pode! É tradição!

\- Mas o seu não tem problema ver, você não é minha noiva.

\- Mesmo assim, isso é uma reunião de mulheres!

\- Hum. Por que não posso participar?

Com tato, Lossiel tentou explicar ao noivo porque não podia ver. Ele até entendeu, mas não viu lógica naquilo. De qualquer forma, continuaram com as preparações mesmo sem mexer nos vestidos.

Enquanto isso, Melkor saiu para passear um pouco e esquecer tudo aquilo. Infelizmente, ela ia mesmo se casar. Ele ficou triste por Mairen insistir tanto naquilo, mas nada podia fazer.

\- Ela é adulta, não é mesmo?!

Bufou, aborrecido. Mas enfim! O casamento ia acontecer, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Tentou pensar em tudo aquilo. Apesar de não envelhecer fisicamente como os edain, era realmente estranho ver os filhos casando. Só faltava Meren! Mas Meren não tinha lá muito jeito de vir a se casar um dia... parecia ser tão auto-centrado!

Foi quando viu Mairen voltando do passeio, com Moriel Nerdanel e Lossiel. Assim que viu o pai, ela teve uma expressão surpresa! E ia virar pro lado oposto, não querendo ser rechaçada pelo pai outra vez, quando...

...quando Melkor abriu os braços e disse:

\- Oh, minha filha! Dê aqui um abraço no seu pai!

Surpresa mas comovendo-se de repente, Mairen correu e o abraçou como fazia quando criança. Lossiel e Nerdanel sorriram, sabendo que havia amor entre pai e filha apesar de tudo. Já Moriel continuou com seu ar "blasé".

\- Vamos voltar pra casa, pois Mairon vai te dar alguns conselhos sobre o casamento.

Ela assentiu e deu o braço ao pai, sendo seguida por Moriel e Lossiel - a qual seria também aconselhada para o casamento. Mas Nerdanel resolveu voltar para casa.

\- São tantos homens na mesma casa, é difícil cuidar da mesma sendo a única mulher!

Sendo assim, foram todos novamente para casa... por um breve período antes que ambos os filhos mais velhos da família Bauglir fossem a seus próprios "ninhos" a partir de então.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Rssssss, Melkinho finalmente parece começar a aceitar a ideia de a filha casar com um elda!_

 _Capítulo que vem, o casório duplo!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Enfim chegara o grande dia. Melkor já acordou rezinguento, sem sorrir nem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Mairon. O maia observou tudo aquilo e resolveu lhe falar:

\- Melkor, não adianta nada ficar desse jeito. Você não aprova o casamento de sua filha, mas ele vai acontecer mesmo assim! Ora, de que adianta ficar emburrado?

\- Hunf! Se não posso obrigá-la a não se casar, vocês também não podem me obrigar a ficar alegre!

Mairon suspirou, sem saber o que fazer mais. Nos últimos meses, desde que Mairen se declarara grávida e o casamento fora enfim marcado, tentara reanimar e mesmo convencer a Melkor de ver ao casamento de Mairen de maneira mais positiva - sem conseguir.

Apenas para provocar, Melkor foi até a casa de Lossiel e quis lhe dar felicitações, mas Mairon disse que ele não podia ver o vestido da noiva antes da hora.

\- Mas não sou eu quem vai casar!

\- Mesmo assim. Pode felicitá-la na hora da cerimônia, e não é de bom tom incomodá-la nesse dia pra ela tão importante!

\- Ah, OK! Mas enfim, o que faremos até lá?

\- Vamos nos arrumar, que já é tempo.

Sem outra opção, Melkor decidiu ver que roupa ia vestir e como ia se portar. Tanto Moriel quanto Mairen já haviam se retirado para o local da cerimônia - juntamente, é claro, com Maedhros e Lossiel, respectivamente.

Assim que terminaram de se arrumar - Melkor impressionantemente vestido de maneira mais negra e obscura que de costume, se dirigiram ao local. Mairon estava de dourado, como sempre estava em datas festivas, e estava bem mais tranquilo que seu consorte.

Ao chegarem no local, foram alguns dos primeiros a vir. Sentaram-se no salão de Manwë, o qual era grande o bastante para receber os convivas, apesar de que certamente viriam bem mais do que os que haviam sido convidados.

Manwë ignorava o semblante carregado de Melkor - não se sabia se o fazia de propósito ou se o fazia porque realmente não queria discutir as razões de tal "mau humor" justamente no casamento de seus dois filhos. Mas enfim, ele quis ser um bom anfitrião.

\- Como estão ambos? Hein? Devem estar felizes por ver seus dois filhos casarem...

Melkor continuou com o semblante negativo, enquanto Mairon o respondeu de maneira educada.

\- Sim, é um dia deveras bastante especial.

Em breve, os convidados foram chegando. Primeiro veio toda a numerosa família de Fëanor, depois foram vindo alguns dos eldar que viviam nas cercanias e depois vários outros, tais como até mesmo os valar e alguns edain. Melkor bufou:

\- Sabia que isso ia encher de eldar!

\- Calma, meu amor. É assim mesmo, afinal de contas Maedhros é elda!

\- Só ele é elda, e isso tá mais cheio de elda que de outra coisa!

\- É assim mesmo, os ainur não reproduzem com a mesma rapidez...

\- Ah, não quero saber!

E, para aplacar os ânimos, o vala negro foi às bebidas, as quais já começavam a ser servidas.

Mairon foi atrás:

\- Melkor! Não, misturar hidromel com vinho certamente não será bom! Ah, o que faço agora...?

Não muito tempo depois, Manwë fez um sinal para que todos ficassem em silêncio, pois ele ia falar.

\- Prezados. Hoje celebraremos o casamento duplo de minha filha Lossiel com Moriel, o filho de Melkor e Mairon; e de Mairen, igualmente filha de Melkor e Mairen, com Maedhros, o filho de Fëanor e Nerdanel.

Melkor não disfarçou a perturbação ao ouvir o nome do elda ser citado. Manwë continuou:

\- Pois bem. Agora vamos começar! Que venham as noivas!

Lossiel foi a primeira a atravessar o salão, o vestido vaporoso de rendas e véus arrastando pelo chão, a barriga já grande mostrando a gravidez adiantada - mas mesmo assim não menos bela.

Atrás vinha Mairen, também de branco como cismara em vir, com a gravidez não tão aparente uma vez que era de menos tempo. Ambas se postaram quase em frente a Manwë, já esperando os noivos.

Primeiro entrou Moriel, sério e circunspecto como sempre, e em seguida Maedhros. Ambos vinham em roupas bem ataviadas, Moriel em negro - até naquele momento muito parecido com o pai - e Maedhros vestido em verde e dourado.

Assim que se postaram ao lado das noivas, a cerimônia deu continuidade.

\- Estamos aqui para celebrar esta união e, para tanto, lhes será dada uma aliança a cada um.

Sendo assim, Manwë entregou um par de alianças a um casal e depois a outro. Lossiel tomou a aliança de Moriel, a qual tinha adereços em ouro e prata, enquanto a dela tinha uma pedra azul e era engastada em ouro.

Já a aliança de Mairen tinha uma pedra de âmbar engastada em platina e a de Maedhros uma esmeralda engastada em ouro e prata.

Lossiel colocou a aliança em Moriel e ele nela. Quando Maedhros colocou a aliança em Mairen e vice-versa, Melkor bufou e não disfarçou.

\- Pronto! - disse enfim Manwë - Agora vamos à bênção dos pais.

Melkor arregalou os olhos:

\- Que?!

Mairon puxou de leve a túnica dele.

\- Melkor, sem descomposturas aqui!

Eles foram para os filhos e os genros e foram acompanhados por Fëanor e Nerdanel. Manwë e Varda também foram atrás e abençoaram a seus filhos.

Mairon os abençoou tranquilamente e Fëanor também, assim como Nerdanel. Mas Melkor abraçou a Lossiel e Moriel de maneira efusiva, enquanto o fez com Mairen e Maedhros de maneira fria.

"Ninguém pode me obrigar a gostar disso!", pensou afinal, no entanto sem dizer.

Após isso, Manwë disse, alegre:

\- Agora estão declarados como marido e mulher!

Todos aplaudiram na sala - Melkor somente de maneira simples, sem entusiasmo.

\- Tá, agora vamos à bebida!

\- Melkor!

Inutilmente, Mairon foi atrás do consorte, a fim de que ele não se embebedasse demais - mas foi em vão. Além de se embebedar, Melkor ainda ficou fazendo "festa" com Moriel e Lossiel o tempo inteiro, sem dar quase atenção a Mairen.

Claro que a ainu ficou triste, mas tentou não demonstrar. Após um tempo, no entanto, Mairon foi a si e a abraçou.

\- Não fique assim, minha filha. Seu pai é difícil de lidar, mas um dia ele vai se emendar, eu sei.

Ela sorriu, e continuou a cumprimentar os convivas que cada vez mais vinham felicitar a ela e ao elda, o qual tivera grande coragem em unir-se a ninguém menos que a filha de Melkor. Era certo que Lossiel tivera também essa coragem, mas ela era ainu; era muito significativo que um elda tivesse essa coragem dentre todos, principalmente um elda que um dia fora inimigo da dinastia Bauglir.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _É isso! Próximo capítulo será o último, e aí quem sabe eu faça uma one com os filhos de ambos os casais!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epílogo**_

Após o casamento duplo de ambos os filhos, Melkor e Mairon se sentiram bastante sozinhos em casa. Claro, havia Meren, mas ele saía mais para fumar do que ficava em casa.

\- Esse Curumo envenenou o meu filho pro fumo! - praguejou Mairon, pra variar - Agora estamos dessa forma, sem nenhum filho aqui!

Após algum momento em silêncio, Melkor disse afinal:

\- Então vamos fazer mais um filho...

\- Não, Melkor! Já vamos ser avós e você com isso!

\- Ahn... mas somos imortais mesmo, não temos prazo pra isso!

\- Mesmo assim. É melhor não.

De qualquer forma, mesmo sem fazerem novos filhos, ambos os ainur continuaram fazendo o que faziam de melhor: sexo! Mas até mesmo aquilo uma hora cansava e ficava monótono.

Então, após passearem e visitarem algumas pessoas, ambos os ainur pensaram que precisavam fazer algo de diferente. E acabaram indo para a casa de Moriel e Lossiel. Surpreendentemente, ao chegarem lá, viram a Mairen e Maedhros lá também.

\- Ora ora, parece que mesmo sem marcarmos acabamos tendo uma reunião em família! - Melkor disse, porém ainda parecia ignorar o elda e a filha.

Mairon e Melkor foram olhar a barriga de Lossiel e ela já estava bastante grande. Melkor a mimou bem mais do que faria normalmente, e Mairen novamente ficou aborrecida.

Após algum tempo, e especialmente após todo aquele comportamento "marrento" da parte de Melkor, finalmente ele decidiu dar o braço a torcer. Chamou a filha e o genro a uma mesa da sala. Claro que todos os demais presentes quiseram ir junto pra ver no que aquilo ia dar.

O elda ficou apreensivo. Pensou se o vala negro teria se arrependido em dar o consentimento para a mão de sua filha, mesmo após o casamento, mas só lhe restava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Escutem, Mairen e Maedhros. Eu sei que fui rude com vocês nos últimos meses. Sei que dei muito mais atenção a Lossiel e fui cruel com vocês. Tá, eu sou conhecido por ter sido cruel, mas enfim... eu vou ser avô! E de dois netos ao mesmo tempo, então... pra que continuar com isso, não é? Bem, minha filha... e, bem, meu genro... tá, elda, é difícil te chamar de genro, mas eu vou chamar! Bem... tentarei ser mais legal com vocês agora que todos saíram de casa e fizeram suas próprias famílias!

Mairen sorriu. Mas no íntimo, sabia que somente poderia confiar no pai se ou quando o tempo passasse e ele se demonstrasse digno de confiança.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já que estavam entediados de ficar em casa, decidiram passar a noite na casa de Lossiel e Moriel. Mairen e Maedhros também, uma vez que estavam combinando um passeio em conjunto no dia seguinte.

No meio da noite, Lossiel disse a ele que estava com "desejos de grávida". Queria comer cerejas com creme, e Moriel, embora fosse um rapaz frio e distante, nesse aspecto cumpria bem com seu dever.

Foi até a cozinha para buscar as tais cerejas com creme, esfregando os olhos de sono, quando viu...

...Mairon em sua forma feminina, sentada na mesa, nua, deitada de pernas abertas, enquanto Melkor a chupava e Mairon segurava sua cabeça e gemia, deliciada.

Moriel saiu da cozinha no mesmo momento, mas os pais já o haviam visto. Interromperam o ato e Melkor foi procurar o filho, enquanto Mairon se vestia.

\- Mas que diabos, Moriel! Até mesmo depois de casar-se você sempre nos flagra fazendo "aquilo"!

\- Meu pai, perdoe-me a intromissão - respondeu ele, formal como sempre.

\- E por que não aproveita pra fazer isso com a sua mulher, em vez de ficar vigiando o que eu e sua mãe fazemos?!

\- Lossiel me pediu para que trouxesse a ela cerejas e creme. São aqueles "desejos de grávida", se é que me entende.

\- Ern... creme?

\- Sim, meu pai. Por que?

\- É que... bem... como vou explicar isso?

Moriel viu a boca do vala negro com resquícios de creme e de repente entendeu tudo.

\- Vocês usaram o creme para as suas "fantasias".

\- S-sim, meu filho.

\- E agora, como fica o desejo de Lossiel?

\- Ahn... acho que ainda tinha um pouco na geladeira!

Pensando que tanto ele quanto Mairon seriam os culpados pela frustração da cunhada - e não querendo que o neto nascesse frustrado por causa daquilo - Melkor pegou o que sobrara do creme e entregara a Moriel, juntamente com as cerejas.

Após o filho mais velho ir para o quarto junto de Lossiel para lhe satisfazer o desejo, Mairon, ainda assustada com a presença repentina do filho na cozinha enquanto faziam "aquilo", perguntou ao consorte:

\- O que ele veio fazer aqui?

\- Ahn... veio buscar o creme e as cerejas para o desejo de grávida de Lossiel.

\- Aquele creme que estávamos usando...?

\- Sim, meu bem, mas ainda havia sobrado alguma coisa. Então entreguei a ele. Ah, sim, também havia as cerejas, mas essas acabei não usando pras nossas... "coisas".

\- Entendo. Mas poxa, tem coisas que de fato nunca mudam, apesar de Moriel estar casado e de nós sermos quase avós! Mas... bem... vamos interromper tudo e voltar pra cama que nem dois "vovôs" ou... vamos finalizar o que começamos?

\- Até parece que não me conhece! Claro que vamos finalizar, minha vagabunda... e muito bem finalizado!

E sem mais cerimônias, Melkor tomou a consorte e colocou de novo de pernas abertas na mesa, voltando a dar-lhe prazer até vê-la gozar - e pronto a fazer muito mais logo em seguida - torcendo pra que ninguém mais entrasse na cozinha sem aviso prévio, ao menos não antes de ele e Mairon estarem devidamente satisfeitos, e isso não costumava se dar antes de Melkor passar muito tempo se unindo a Mairon das maneiras mais ousadas que conhecia.

FIM

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Mais uma fic que chega ao fim! Espero fazer uma oneshot em breve falando dos filhos de Lossiel e Mairen após nascidos, e do vovô Melkor babão e coruja com as crianças._

 _E esses ainur, hein! Não sossegam nem na casa do filho com a cunhada, e ainda roubam o creme que era pras cerejas e fazem "coisas" com ele! Rsssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
